


The Last Hope of a Desperate Man

by gullcry



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: - well kind of, Angst, Ash Lynx Lives, Ash Lynx POV, Character Death, M/M, Okumura Eiji Goes To Japan, ash and eiji, bad summary ngl but i hope u like the story, banana fish - Freeform, c r y, im sorry for the angst, no im not spoiling it in the tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26843797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gullcry/pseuds/gullcry
Summary: AU where Ash lives and he is brought to the hospital; Eiji is gone by the time Ash wakes up, but there’s something wrong about it all. It just.. doesn’t  feel right. When Ash sees the news later on, he realises exactly what he had missed when he had been asleep in the hospital.If only he could have been there.Maybe it wouldn’t have happened like that.
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Kudos: 19





	The Last Hope of a Desperate Man

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to whoever is reading!! Thank you for somehow finding this small fic, im grateful :,) 
> 
> apologies in advance for the angst,,
> 
> (ps. hi shawn i hope you enjoy thissss :0)

the last hope of a desperate man  
dead by dawn

  
——————

  
-/-:-\\- 

a s h.   
  


it was the blinding lights that woke him, followed by hurried voices all around, mixing into a blur of confusion and worry.   
he struggled to focus on what was happening, but upon seeing the bright, polished white scenery he understood where he must be. 

_the hospital? but why.._

a sudden pang of fear jolted through his body.  
blinking weakly, he attempted to open his mouth to speak, to shout, to say anything. but he couldnt. his throat was completely sore and it ached deeply; he’d probably not spoken for a while.   
he tried again, and managed a pitiful croak. 

“ei..ji..” 

he struggled to swallow, his throat still feeling dry and rough. 

the nurse beside his bed turned her attention towards him, her face unnerving and stern. 

“Mr Callenreese? Please do not try to speak. You’ve been asleep for a few days now and you must give your body time to recover.” she shook her head, moving closer to check his vital signs were okay. 

ash stared back at her, registering what she had just said. 

_he had been in the hospital for days? that cant be— he had just been reading eiji’s note and then lao—_

_oh._  
_right._

upon realising what had happened, he instinctively moved his left arm to his side, feeling for his wound. 

clearly not taking no for an answer, he tried once more, but resulted in a fit of choking coughs, even spitting some of out his own blood. 

the nurse then stood, relaying some sort of message to the others.   
some more of them entered the room, coming over to ash and fiddling with the equipment he had been attached to. 

he feebly attempted to tell them to stop, wanting nothing more than to just scream and yell and get out get out get out—

the next thing ash knew was pure silence. unwavering. dark. 

a vast pit of emptiness, and he stood in the middle of it all. 

_what is this?_

he tried to recall something, anything at all.

_the library.. then- i was stabbed?..._  
_but-_

_eiji._

where was eiji?

_thats right._

_he.._  
_went to japan?.._

_ah.._

letting out a choked sob, ash fell to his knees, hands clutching his head as he curled up and softly started crying. 

_at least he’s gone._

_he’ll be happier away from all of this. he’ll be... he’ll be okay._

tears streamed down his face, and he lay there on that desolate stretch of nothingness until he eventually mustve drifted off and fallen asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :) 
> 
> I’ll try to post more as soon as i can, chapter two is on its way!


End file.
